


A Sick Vampire And His Familiar

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Illnesses, M/M, One Shot, The flu, implied cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Guillermo didn't know that vampires could get sick; he just didn't know.
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	A Sick Vampire And His Familiar

Guillermo didn't realize that vampires could get sick. He really didn't.

He remembered sitting down and a voice calling from him.

"Guillermo?"

Guillermo turned around to see Nadja.

"Nandor is sick," she told him.

Guillermo stood up; and Nadja led him to his master.

At last, sitting down was Nandor. Around him, tissues pilled the floor.

Guillermo looked shocked. Sure he thought Nadja had been messing with him. But as he thought, he realized that would of been more of a Laszlo thing to do. Guillermo leaned in and whispered to Nadja, "Vampires can get sick?"

Nadja nodded. "Yeah." She stopped for a moment. "You didn't know?"

"No-"

Guillermo was interupted by laughing.

Nadja giggled.

Guillermo's face flashed red.

Finally Nadja stopped. She then left the room.

"Guillermo?" A weak voice called.

Guillermo turned around to see Nandor. "Yes master?"

"Can you sit with me?" Nandor asked.

Guillermo smiled. "Yes I can."

  
  



End file.
